Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimode optical fiber (hereinafter referred to as MMF: MultiMode optical Fiber) and an optical cable including the same.
Related Background Art
The MMF is widely used for short-haul information transmission like LAN (Local Area Network) because it is easy to establish fiber-fiber connection and it becomes feasible to readily construct a network by making use of low-demand-performance equipment.
Specifically, the MMF is used in relatively-short-haul communication networks with large communication capacity, e.g., communication in a data center. Particularly, it is believed that there will be increasing demands for MMFs satisfying OM3 (A1a.2) and OM4 (A1a.3) Standards of ISO/IEC11801, which are suitable for fast communication. The bandwidths as most important characteristics of the foregoing MMFs are generally evaluated by DMD (Differential Mode Delay) measurement as shown in IEC60793-1-49 ed2.0.